1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings and methods for making the housings.
2. Description of Related Art
The housing for electronic devices can have a good tactility by forming a soft layer thereon. The soft layer is trimmed into a predetermined shape. The soft layer is attached to the housing by injection molding. However, the trimming process is costly and time consuming. Furthermore, the soft layer may subject to damage from the high temperatures of the injection molding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.